Field of Use
The present application relates to the field of home security. More specifically, the present application relates to temporarily dis-arming barrier alarms typically used in home and business security systems.
Description of the Related Art
Security systems for homes and offices have been around for many years. Often, these systems make use of barrier alarms, such as door and window sensors installed onto some or all of the doors and windows found in a structure, motion detectors, sound detectors, etc. In the case of door and window alarms, they typically comprise two distinct parts: a magnet and a reed switch assembly. The reed switch assembly is typically installed onto a movable part of a window or onto a door edge, while the magnet is mounted to a stationary surface, such as a door or window frame. When the door or window is closed, the magnet and reed switch are in close proximity to one another, maintaining the reed switch in a first state indicative of a “no alarm” condition. If the door or window is opened, proximity is lost between the magnet and the reed switch, resulting in the reed switch changing state, e.g., from closed to open or from open to closed. The change of state is indicative of a local alarm condition, and a signal may be generated by circuitry located within the reed switch assembly and sent, via wires or over-the-air, to a central controller, either in the home or at a remote monitoring station. Alternatively, or in addition, a loud audible alert is generated, either at the central controller in the home or directly by the circuitry within the reed switch assembly, indicating that a door or window has been opened without authorization.
One of the disadvantages of typical door and window alarm systems is that they do not allow occupants to easily open doors or windows without first turning off the alarm system at the central controller. It is often inconvenient for the occupant to disarm the system, as the central controller and the door or window of interest may be located a great distance from one another.
Another disadvantage of prior art door/window security systems is that while the security system is disabled at the controller, intruders may enter the premises through the now un-monitored doors or windows without detection, as the entire security system may be disabled when it is desired to open a single door or window.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a security system that allows occupants to open doors or windows without having to disable a security system at the central controller.